


The Wedding Party

by Johandroid



Series: Thominho Week 2016 [5]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Day Five - Royals/Historical AU, First Meeting, M/M, Prince Minho, Prince Thomas - Freeform, Thominho Week 2016, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johandroid/pseuds/Johandroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Minho and his parents attend the after party of a friend's wedding in another Kingdom, the wedding of King Stefan and Queen Elisa. Here, Minho meets their son, the young Prince Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Party

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this just at the top of my head, it just came to me pls don't judge
> 
> Sorry this is kinda late! My wifi was so awful so it wouldn't upload properly..

The carriage swayed and jerked on the bumpy path leading to the Kingdom of Greenes. 

"Cheer up, darling," Queen Minji said to her son, sitting across from her, slouching and wearing a glum face. "Weddings are lovely!"

Prince Minho sighed. He didn't like the King of the Kingdom of Greenes, he pretended to be a righteous King, who just couldn't find the right Queen, but Minho knew that he was a fucking douchebag who married women, fucked them until he got bored of them and then divorced them.

Prince Minho bet hat his son, Prince Thomas, was exactly the same.

"You know how I feel about that _pathetic_ King," Minho mumbled, staring out the carriage window. "He's a no-good, disgusting coward."

King Jungsan sniggered at that while Queen Minji gasped in disapproval.

"You better not say anything when we arrive," his mother scorned. "That's no way for a young prince to speak."

The carriage came to a stop and the doors opened. The sound of an orchestra playing could be heard from the outside of the castle and guests wearing the fanciest of suits to the poofiest of dresses could be seen entering. 

King Jungsan, Queen Minji and Prince Minho entered and were immediately met with the smiling face of the butler.

"Your Majesties, what an honour it is," he said, bowing. "I shall lead you to his Highness, King Stefan and her Highness, Queen Elisa now."

Prince Minho followed his parents and the butler with the outmost disinterest. 

Just the ballroom of the castle was absolutely enormous and it made Minho even more disgusted by King Stefan. He had absolutely everything he could ever want, and yet he enjoyed messing with women.

"If it isn't the King and Queen of the Kingdom of Glades!" a loud, booming voice interupted the Prince's thoughts.

It was King Stefan.

He was wearing the most expensive robes, decorated with diamonds and lined with fur. Next to him, was the poor woman who'd become his wife, and his son, Prince Thomas, who..

Who looked so _sad._

"Why, your Majesties are looking ravishing," Minho's mother exclaimed, then turned to look at the Prince. "Prince Thomas, you have indeed grown!"

Prince Thomas attempted a smile, though it was pretty poor, but that didn't even cross Minho's mind as he gazed at him.

He was... _beautiful_.

He had soft looking brown hair that contrasted beautifully against his pale skin, his eyes were a breathtaking hazel, but when the light shone in them, they almost looked like liquid gold. And those lips, those thin, pink, untouched lips looked so _kissable._

Minho had to have him.

"I see you've brought your own Minho!" Queen Elisa said, smiling at Minho. "He's certainly a looker!"

"He takes after me," King Jungsan claimed, making them all laugh except for the two Princes.

"Well, go on and enjoy the food, the music, everything!" King Stefan encouraged. 

"You are most kind, and congratulations!" King Jungsan bowed again before turning around. 

Minho's mother took his arm and directed him to one of the food tables. Minho took one last glance at Prince Thomas whom, to his own surprise had been looking at him too.

"Now, they were lovely, were they not?" Queen Minji said, giving Minho's arm a squeeze. "You should try and bond with Prince Thomas! I found he was looking awfully unhappy!"

Minho agreed, but he didn't show it.

"There's chocolate-covered strawberries over there, honey, so you'll know where to find me!" his mother said, patting her son's strong bicep, before walking away.

Minho shook his head in amusement to his mother's addiction, but then his attention was drawn towards the young Prince Thomas, who'd moved away from his father and new mother, and to the corner of the ballroom instead.

Minho decided to make his approach.

"Prince Thomas, it's an honour to finally make your acquaintance," he greeted bowing lowly, with a grin on his face.

Prince Thomas looked taken aback. "O-..Oh! A-And the same to you, Prince Minho," he stammered back, internally cursing himself for it too.

Minho took a step closer to the other, feeling his confidence building.

"It's such a lovely evening, and yet you don't look entirely happy," Minho murmured, keeping his voice low and only for Thomas' ears.

"I... um, it's nothing.. I'm fine," Thomas mumbled.

"Your highness," Minho said knowingly.

Thomas sighed. "I-..It's my father," he said quietly, looking around himself to make sure that the King wasn't around. "H-He's trying to find me a.. a suitor."

Somehow Minho found himself disliking King Stefan even more.

"It wouldn't be t-that much of a problem, i-..if I wasn't, um.. if I d-didn't prefer... _boys,"_ Thomas finished with the reddest face in existence.

Minho wanted to kiss him so goddamn hard right then and there.

When he didn't get a response from Minho, Thomas looked down and immediately began stuttering. "I-.. sorry, p-..please, excuse m-me, i-... ignore me—"

"No, it's fine!" Minho was quick to silence him, making Thomas widen his eyes. "I haven't exactly found an interest in any women I've encountered either."

Thomas almost looked hopeful. "Y-..You mean?" 

Minho smirked at him. "One boy has caught my eye."

The young brunette prince couldn't get any more red, and the small smile that appeared on his face made Minho's heart skip a beat.

"H-Here, come with me," Thomas said excitedly, taking Minho's hand and taking him through a corridor that Minho hadn't even seen in the corner. He ran after Thomas, who was still holding onto his hand, and he couldn't help but laugh at the other's enthusiasm.

He stopped at the end of the dark corridor and looked at what Prince Thomas was gazing up at. It was a framed portrait of a beautiful dark-haired woman. Thomas was looking at her in awe.

"This is my mother," Thomas said softly. 

"Your resemblance is uncanny," Minho said gently, smiling at the other Prince, which made Thomas smile back at him.

"T-..Thank you,"

Minho walked up to Thomas and put his hand on the other's shoulder.

"I hope to be seeing a lot more of you, Prince Thomas," Minho whispered, looking down at the brunette.

Thomas glanced up at Minho's eyes before his own eyes looked down at the Asian's lips. 

"C-Can I?" Thomas barely breathed, and Minho found himself nodding even before Thomas had opened his mouth. 

Thomas leaned up on his tippy-toes slightly, to reach Minho's height while Minho dipped down slightly to reach Thomas, and when their lips locked, they both felt their hearts skip a beat.

Minho _adored_ how eager Thomas was already as the brunette wrapped his arms around Minho's thick neck to deepen the kiss. Minho let his own hands travel down to Thomas' hips.

Everything was _perfect._

"Thomas, my son, where are you?" King Stefan's voice called out from the other end of the corridor. 

The sudden voice made Thomas jump suddenly away from Minho. 

"S-Sorry.. we should probably go," Thomas whispered to Minho, looking disappointed. Just how Minho felt too. "The party is probably over."

"Hey, it's alright," Minho said. "Like I said, we'll be seeing a lot more of each other, I know it."

The smile Thomas gave Minho made the Prince want to run away with him so they could be together for ever, and he didn't even know him that well.

—•—

Once in the carriage, Minho waved with a smirk on his face at the Prince watching him leave from the castle's entrance.

Queen Minji smiled at her son. "That went well then, you've made a friend!"

Prince Minho looked at his mother with a smile. "Oh, yes, I'm _really_ looking forward to seeing Prince Thomas again."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
